


The Big Meeting

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Sigry Varanger is nervous before her first big meeting with the other leaders of Jorvik. Her daughter and girlfriend try to help calm her down.





	The Big Meeting

Rania had thought that her mother was nervous before her first big speech, when she’d had to convince the residents of Dundull to vote her in as mayor. But now, as the hour of the meeting drew closer and closer, Sigry began to fret more and more. She’d tried on several different outfits, including some fancy dresses that didn’t suit her in the slightest, styled, unstyled, and restyled her hair, she’d even tried on some make up. And all of that was only because Rania had confiscated her mother’s speech notes to prevent her from agonising over them.

“Mama, calm down,” said Rania, getting a little tired of hearing her mother’s pacing. Back and forth she went, from the bed to the wardrobe to the vanity to the bathroom. At least she wasn’t stress eating, because the doc had confiscated Sigry’s snacks. She could have chocolate after the meeting.

“You’ll give yourself an ulcer if you don’t stop fretting,” said Dr Eiren. Rania heard the other woman’s footsteps cross the room. The doc had very different footfalls to her mother, and her clothing sounded different. She always wore her stethoscope swinging around her neck, just in case of animal emergency, and her shoes scuffed the floor more than her mother’s did. Sigry had more of a heavy step, which had come about partially in an attempt to cope with Rania’s blindness. Rania didn’t need such loud sounds anymore, her hearing having become more sensitive, but she still appreciated the sentiment.

“I feel like I’ll have one after this meeting anyway,” said Sigry. Rania heard the bed springs creak as her mother sat down on it. There was another creak as her girlfriend joined her.

“Should I leave?” asked Rania. Sigry laughed and Rania just knew that Dr Eiren was blushing as red as her hair (her mother had described the vet’s appearance to her in loving detail, the first hint to Rania that her mother was falling for the veterinarian.

“Don’t worry, we don’t have time for that,” said Sigry. “Another time, perhaps, but right now, I’m too stressed to relax.”

“Mama, you have to calm down,” said Rania, making her way across the room in a few confident strides. Even in her frazzled state, her mother had still made certain not to move the furniture around too much or create obstacles for her blind daughter. No matter what, Rania was always first and foremost in her mind. Sigry gently patted the bed on the other side of her, showing Rania where she could sit without sitting on top of someone. Rania sat down, leaning against her mother and wrapping her arm around her. She still remembered what her mother looked like from before she went blind, red hair and bronzed, muscled skin. She hadn’t been surprised at all to learn that Dr Eiren had fallen in love with her mother- she’d even heard it, back when she’d snuck Louisa into Mistfall.

“I know, I know,” said Sigry. Rania heard her mother rub her forehead with her hand. “But I’m just so nervous. This is my first meeting with the other town leaders of Jorvik, and I want to make a good impression.”

“You beat out old Numbskull to be the first Councilwoman of Dundull, that’s already pretty impressive,” said Rania.

“It is,” said Dr Eiren. “A woman being in power is always impressive.”

“Is that why you wanted me to go for it?” asked Sigry, a teasing tone in her voice. Rania rolled her eyes, though she smiled. It had been so long since she’d heard her mother so happy with someone else. It was a very good thing.

“Of course not,” said Dr Eiren with a laugh. “I’m not that vain.”

“Of course you’re not, I wouldn’t have fallen for you otherwise,” said Sigry. Rania smiled.

“See, mama, the doc loves you,” said Rania. “I’m sure that everyone else will too.”

“I don’t know,” said Sigry. “I don’t know the other councilmen and women and the other various people in power. I know their names and what they look like, sure, and some basic info so that I don’t go making a fool of myself, but who knows what Numbskull told them about me?”

“Well, whatever he’s told them, you can just prove him wrong,” said Rania. “Show them how strong you are, mama, share with them your great ideas, tell them all about how you raised a blind daughter mostly by yourself, tell them how your strong daughter then went on to drive GED out of Mistfall, uncover a secret conspiracy and oust a corrupt councilman. Though, if I remember correctly, ousting that Numbskull was mostly you.” She smiled, knowing where her mother’s face was from the sound of her voice. And she knew that Sigry was smiling back at her.

“Oh, my wonderful little shieldmaiden,” Sigry cooed, pulling Rania into a tight hug and smiling against her hair. Rania smiled too, comfortable in her mother’s embrace. She was never ashamed of her mother showing affection towards her, so long as it wasn’t in front of people she wanted to impress. But she knew that her mother loved her, more than her deadbeat father ever had.

“You can do this, mama,” said Rania. “You can do anything. After all, you became the first Councilwoman of Dundull, you raised a daughter who helped kick GED out of Dundull for good, you built our house with your own two hands, you’ve achieved so much.”

“Your daughter is right, Sigry, as usual,” said Dr Eiren. Rania could hear the proud smile in her voice. “You’ve achieved so much, more than most people do in a lifetime, showing the true Shieldmaiden spirit. Your ancestors are so proud of you, I’m sure.” Sigry gave a little sob, leaning away from Rania to dry her eyes.

“Oh, what did I ever do to deserve two such wonderful women in my life?” said Sigry. “One who I made with my own flesh and blood, and a donation from someone long past, and one who came into my life with wolves on her heels and love and curiosity in her heart.”

“Sometimes, the world gives you gifts in the form of opportunities,” said Dr Eiren. “It gave me the opportunity to study the wild horses, and the gift of you.”

“You are quite the gift yourself,” said Sigry, and Rania heard them kiss. She smelled the doctor’s antiseptic scent, too, mingled with the smell of fur. At least she never smelled too bad from her work, Dr Eiren valued cleanliness above all else.

“Do you think you’re ready now?” asked Dr Eiren.

“I think so, yes,” said Sigry, her voice sounding stronger. “With you two by my side, I can do anything.”

“That’s the spirit,” said Rania. “We can do anything together.”

“Even though I’ll technically be doing this alone?” asked Sigry. Rania could hear her mother fiddling with her hair, and raised a hand to stop her. But Dr Eiren’s hand was already there.

“You may be travelling to the city hall alone, but you weren’t alone in the planning for this meeting,” said Dr Eiren. “Who helped you with the speech making? With your wardrobe? With the language, and looking up information on the other leaders, and everything that went into the preparation for this day?”

“You two,” said Sigry, and Rania could hear the smile in her mother’s voice.

“And who is going to accompany you there in the car, and then wait nervously for you outside the ice cream parlour until you come out of the meeting?” said Rania.

“Oh, you don’t have to do that,” said Sigry. “I don’t need chaperones or people to take me out for ice cream after an ordeal.”

“You might not need them, but we want to do this for you, mama,” said Rania.

“It was your daughter’s idea, admittedly, but I do want to ensure that this Leonardo fellow is only giving pet-friendly ice cream to the pets that he serves ice cream to,” said Dr Eiren. “And I want ice cream, of course.” Sigry chuckled.

“Thank you,” said Sigry. “Both of you. I feel better now. What will I wear, though, how should I style my hair?”

“Well, I obviously can’t help,” said Rania with a chuckle. “But I will say one thing: wear something that you’re comfortable in, mama. Just because everyone else will be wearing fancy suits and dresses, it doesn’t mean that you have to. I haven’t heard any of the Dundull residents complaining about your clothing, so it must be working.”

“Thank you, my little Shieldmaiden,” said Sigry, giving her daughter one last tight hug. Rania noticed that her mother didn’t feel so tense anymore, nor was she shaking quite so much. The inspirational speech must have worked, then. She was glad- her mother had such great ideas, she just lacked the confidence to fulfil them. And all because of men like her father and Numbskull.

Rania left her mother and Dr Eiren in the bedroom so that her mother could get ready, making her way into the living room where she could sit and listen to an audiobook on the app that Louisa had installed on her phone. It was good to have someone her own age who could help her out with her condition, even if Louisa wasn’t blind.

“Okay, I think I’m ready,” said Sigry when she finally walked into the living room. Rania got up, grabbing her sight cane from out of her pocket. She’d definitely need it in the city, without Dellingr to be her eyes. Her mother smelled like perfume, which Rania had to smile at. She didn’t mind her mother’s smell of sea salt and timber, but she knew that the other important people would likely judge her for it.

“Your mother looks beautiful, Rania,” said Dr Eiren. 

“You’re just saying that,” said Sigry.

“Mama, she’s from the city and she used to have a really important job, I think she knows what makes people look important,” said Rania. “If she says you look great, then I trust her.”

“Well, let’s get this over with,” said Sigry, taking in a deep breath. “I’m not looking forward to this, but I guess I signed up for it. Thanks to my beautiful, stubborn daughter.”

“And your girlfriend,” said Rania, heading out of the house. “Don’t forget her part in this.”

“Of course, how could I forget the love of my life?” said Sigry. Rania heard the smack of a kiss as she stepped out onto the lawn, then gave Dellingr a quick pet and smooch goodbye.

“I’ll be back in a bit, boy, be good,” said Rania as she stroked his soft, velvety nose. “Wish mama luck, okay?” Dellingr snorted, blowing her hair back.

The car ride to Jorvik City was a quiet one, though Rania tried to start a conversation and keep it going. Her mother was just too nervous, and Dr Eiren was busy trying to keep her calm by telling her about the few important meetings that she’d been to in her life. Eventually, she had to settle for just telling her girlfriend that she wouldn’t be the worst one there if everything went wrong.

“There’s a mayor of Jarlaheim, Jack Goldspur, and he’s a pretty awful mayor,” said Dr Eiren. “He’s lazy, he’s self-absorbed, he acts like a teenager. I don’t even know why he’s the mayor, to be honest.”

“Well, I’ll let you know if he’s as bad as they say,” said Sigry. She began reciting the names of the leaders. “Councilman Franklin of Firgrove, there’s a Councilman of Silverglade Village, Mayor Klaus of Cape West, the Baroness of Silverglade will probably be there, Aaron Silverglade is the mayor of Jorvik City, Bernadine Winterwell the mayor of New Hillcrest… oh, I hope I haven’t forgotten anyone.”

“Relax, mama, they’ll probably all introduce themselves to you when you get there,” said Rania.

“She’s right,” said Dr Eiren. “And they all look fairly different, aside from the councilmen of Firgrove and Silverglade Village, so you shouldn’t get too confused. You’ll be fine.”

“I hope so,” said Sigry. “But I guess, after today, it’ll only get easier, right?”

“Exactly, mama,” said Rania, nodding. Sigry let out a breath, and Rania knew that her mother was more relaxed now. Maybe not completely calm, but calm enough to get through the evening okay. She’d be fine.


End file.
